knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (VII pjevanje)
Pri moru uprav srpskih strana, u pržinah pusta žala leži Troja ukopana, od grčkoga ognja pala; slavna Troja, ka je svime njegda Istokom gospodila, a sad ino nije neg ime nakon sebe ostavila. Gdi su miri, gdi su dvori? Nije zlamenja od ničesa: što ognju osta, vrijeme obori i pohara i poplesa. Samo jošte nedaleče Simeonte rijeka sama s malo vode jedva teče i ona usahla s davnijeg plama; a polak nje gora Ida u vidjenju svome zdrži uspomenu od Parida, koga oganj Troju sprži. Ah, kud, plahi mlače, poje, na ki li se put poteži, kroz gorjenje neka tvoje u pepelu Troja leži? O mladosti, bez razloga i razbora, viđ, tko hodi, na što plahos tvoja mnoga dovodi ga i navodi! Biješe danica objavila jur svanutje dana bijela, i istekla zora mila s vijencem rusa oko čela, kad za brodit sinje more s djevojčicam ke ga slide Kazlaraga u istok zore na korablju zlatnu uzide. Šlje otole na sve strane, da se otok svaki ophodi, s druzijem plavim crnce uzdane, a on uprav more brodi. Gleda k stranam sjevernime tijesna mora val nablizu komu Ele poda ime, kad na očiju zginu Frizu, i kojemu još njekada posluh uči Kserse smioni, vrhu njega bjena kada môs veliki on nasloni. Ah, nesvijesna oholasti, kud se nijesi ti prostrla! Da li scijeniš tvojom vlasti srdžbe ukrotit mora vrla? Vrla mora ki gradove i kraljevstva cijela ždere, kada skoči na valove i izide iz sve mjere. Leandro mladac zatravljeni, gizdav mimo sve ostale, slideć sve vil zrak ljubljeni njegda plova ove vale; nu srditi val zaklopi njegove oči plahom silom, usred puta kad ga utopi prikom vlasti i nemilom. On se molit za slobodu vjetru i moru tad ne krati, da prinese u pohodu a utopi ga u zavrati. Ali ušto molit uze gnjevno more, vjetre plahe prolijevajuć grozne suze, podirajuć česte uzdahe, uzdasi mu vjetar veći a suzami more uzrasti; tim on, ištuć smrti uteći, sam ju srete svojom vlasti. Iza otoka od Teneda crni se aga uto izvaža, ki skri grčke plavi i ne da da ih trojanska vidi straža. Leno i Lezbo mimohodi i upravlja put na Šio, ki doskora u slobodi sam je sebi gospodio. Šlje po otocih na sve strane djevojčice da izbiraju s druzim plavim crnce uzdane, a on brodi željnom kraju. Na otok slazi, u grad ide; plaču matere, oci blijede, ušto način nać ne vide da im djece ne odvede. Ter slobodu izgubljenu naricati svak počinje, veleć: „Da li carskom plijenu rađaćemo mi robinje? Ah, sve imanje nije li dosta, ke se od nas za inih stjeca, teža sila da ne posta od ke nam se grabe djeca? O žalosti plačna svima! Vaj, nevolje gdi su ove: svoju istu, jaoh, druzima djecu rađat za robove; i pun vaja i pun smeće bit usiljen s teške službe u porodu im činit veće negli u smrti plače i tužbe! Može li se s huđe zgode ginut gorom smrti kojom, neg živeći bez slobode ne bit voljan dušom svojom? O slobodo slatka i draga, izvrsno te vik ne ljubi, ni poznava tvoga blaga tko te ovako ne izgubi!“ Vodi iz plijena turska sila djevojčicâ množ izbranu od kih svaka lijepa i mila u svijetlu se rodi stanu. Rodjaci ih i rodice, pune tužbe, plača i vaja, skubuć vlase, grdeć lice, do samoga slijede kraja. Udaraju s teške muke pokraj žala odsvudije, put korablje, steruć ruke ka im porode slatke krije. Srce od smeće i od jada razabrati njih ne more imaju li im željet sada blage vjetre, mirno more. Gnjev i milos sveđ u sebi pamet vrte, svijes im viju; što bi htjeli, što li ne bi, da odlučit ne umiju. Ne ljubovce neg robinje scijene da će caru biti; huda misô tim počinje u srcih se njih buditi. Žele s misli hude ove da plah vjetar dme s planina, da more udre na valove i da proždre svih pučina. Ali od želje hude ovako bježi opeta srce ureda, i, ako razlog hoće tako, milos brani, ljubav ne da. Crni se aga diže iz Šija, i nalijevo čim se vozi, Samo, Andro, Ikarija i otoci mu stoje mnozi - slavni otoci, od kih hvalâ čte se puna pisma stara, sad neznana mjesta ostala s malo stada odizgara. Delo svijetli, otkli svitu danja i noćna svjetlos usta; tamni diku glasovitu prazan otok, zemlja pusta. Vrhu mjesta suha i gola obilježja crkve nije, na zavjete boga Apola gdje iđaše vas svijet prije; neg što na glas prazne jame iz pustoši k svakom kraju zamnivaju, i one same odgovore mukle daju. Među otocim k lijevoj strani, od kih aga množ zamijera, udalek su raspršani Naso, Paro i Čitera - Naso, gdi svu crkvu imaše njegda Bako bog veseli; Paro, otkle resijaše carske dvore mramor bijeli; Pafo i Gnido jur božici od ljeposti posvećeni, a u otočnoj jedva slici sad neplodni svim kameni; Čitera, ka od ljubavi lijepoj majci ime poda, sad sve u grmu i u travi stijenje obraslo usred voda. Gdje stan pucim bi vrijednime, tuj sad pastir ovce svraća; ah, koliko može vrime ke s godištim sve privraća! Slidi i obraća crnac veće mimo Širo jedra bila, gdi man kriše ženske odeće domišljatom Grku Akila - silna Akila, kom svi puci ime u slavnu čuše glasu, a njegovi sad unuci zemlju težu, stada pasu. Tako sreća svim puziva u promjeni vječnijeh doba promjenivat sveđ uživa roba u kralja, kralj u roba. Jedri hadum i ostaje na desnu mu Gora Sveta, od starijeh Etos ka je bila u davna zvana ljeta. Kon Olimpa jošte gleda Peleo i Osa gdi se izmiče, od kojih se pripovijeda da u nebo vrh im tiče. Brda priklona i nizoci brijezi su ovo svekoliko, glasovitu nu pisôci uspeše ih na toliko. U pismijeh uzrastiše male ovako stvari u sebi; a velike se izgubiše, er ko će od njih pisat ne bi. Riječ je kô se bijehu ljudi gorostasni jur propeli pod oružjem, u požudi da bi nebo Jovu oteli. Oni od ovih postaviše jednu vrhu druge goru, neka uzidu na najviše od nebesa strane goru. Ali Jove, za strt njima svim nesvijesno ovu misô, ognjevitijem treskovima oni čas je satarisô. Na veliko svačije smjenje osta u temu izgled tada: tko visoko prem se penje da nizoko sasma pada. Nu dočime sinje vale crnac brodi mora ovega, od njegove družbe ostale sve korablje sretoše ga, ke otoke nebrojene mora Edžea prošle bijehu i jur k njemu put Atene vraćahu se u pospjehu. U staroga luku grada, koga davnje slave rese, š njima svijem združen tada Kazlaraga uveze se. S djevojčicam na kraj side, i u malo opet danâ sve države on obide od razlicijeh grčkijeh strana, pazeć mjesta oko sebe gdi u stara bi vremena Atene, Argo, Sparta i Tebe i Korinto i Mičena. Sedam slavnih razumnika države ove porodiše, od kih ufat nije dovika dohititi znanjem više. Svako mjesto ovo poda još za vječnu diku svoju množ hrabrenijeh vojevoda, nedobitnijeh sveđ u boju. Od kriposti stare ostalo ni imena sad tu nije: s gradovima je znanje palo i sva slava ka bi prije. O bjeguće sasma vrime! o nekrepka srećo odveće! Koja stvar se pod vašime promijeniti silam neće? Ah, jesi li ti, o slavna grčka zemljo, ona mati plod čestiti ka odavna od razuma dat ne krati? Porodi li njegda one ti mudrace glasovite ki nauke i zakone ostaviše plemenite? Sinovi li tvi se glase vitezi oni i junaci ki Istok stavit vas poda se s malijem vojskam biše jaci? Ti li si ona puna hvale koja cića znanja tvoga zvaše puke sve ostale bez razbora i razloga? Ah, obrati sad se na te i nevoljno bitje pazi: nevjerstvu su starom plate sadanji ovi tvi porazi. Eto veće nigdje u tebi osobita nije vladanja; sama ostaješ ti pod nebi bez oružja i bez znanja. Porušena u crnilu veći dio ležiš pusta, izgubila buduć silu i od ruka i od usta. Sloboda se tva ponizi, dobro ti je svako oteto; za vrat drži te u verizi samosilje tursko kleto. Ali sva zla ova huda koja trpiš sužna tako od višnje su pravde osuda na živjenje tve opako. Nevjerstvom se tvojijem boli i nariči š njega jade, jer pedepsa s neba, koli lakše ide, teže páde! Jezdit crnac ne pristaje priko ravne Livadije, i slijeva mu more ostaje od Korinta zvano prije, koga kraju nadaleče od Priveze vali stoje, Zapad i Istok gdje doteče na pomorske dvakrat boje. Tuj u doba starijeh ljeta Markantonija razbi Agusto, čim za dobit carstvo od svijeta svaki od njih biješe ustô - Markantonija, ki se obrati svôm korabljom i pobježe, kad s ognjene odsvud rati najvećma se more užeže. O istočni vojevoda, ti ne bježa tad neg slidi tvoj plam slatki priko voda ki nadalek letjet vidi. Rimskijeh plavi množ moguća nije tebe pridobila nego tvoja pobjeguća Kleopatra lijepa i mila. Pri carici srca tvoga svega svijeta carstvo ostavi, ter ljubovnik bolji stoga neg vojevoda ti se objavi. Na istom mjesti s mnogom vlasti skoro vitez španski izbrani turskom krvi more omasti i krstjanstvo sve obrani; on na moru Turke pobi i ima dobit vječne slave, a na kopnu ti ih pridobi, o prislavni Vladislave. Nu glas više s bojne zgode od imena leti tvoga, jer on carske vojevode a ti razbi cara istoga. Ali crnac, kô sve prođe grčke strane bliže i dalje, uputi se prešno i dođe na ravnine od Farsalje, gdi u vremena njegda stara boj veliki oni posta od Pompea do Čezara, svemu svijetu štetan dosta. Velikoga ovdi Rima vijeće i Istok vas ujedno carstvu od svijeta među njima učiniše grlo jedno, da slobodi rodna grada silni Čezar glavu odsiječe, ki tu s pucim od Zapada na domaći boj isteče. Ovdi pobjeni i dobiti Rimljani oni slavni biše ki narode sve na sviti i pobiše i dobiše. Njih sloboda š njih poginu; i to nesklad hudi uzroči, kad zet svekru, otac sinu a brat bratu protiv skoči. Njima nijedna vlas pod nebi vik ne može doći vrha: oni od raspa sami sebi početak su bili i svrha. Tako davnji dub, ki žile utvrdi odvik sred planina, krepak stoji na sve sile plasih vjetâr, zlih godina; usred njega ali kade malahan se crv zavrže, podgrize ga i, da pade, tegota ista svâ ga vrže. Ah, da je proklet tko zameće u rodnomu nemir gradu i domaće vriježi smeće u zavadi i neskladu. Ali ovako Kazlaraga jezdeć začu glas pun slave od uresa lijepa i draga Sunčanice prigizdave; i kako se biješe ova djevojčica svijetla i mila sred bijeloga Smederova plemenito porodila. Tim čas ne hteć od umora duga puta počinuti, priko poljâ, priko gora k raškoj zemlji on se uputi, a poć mnozim crncim čini, da iznahode ljepos novu, po bosanskoj kraljevini i gospostvu hercegovu, veleći im da otprije put država tih ne idu, dokli od bližnje Arbanije mjesto svako ne obidu. A on s družbom svoga dvora diže se uprav put Dunava, priko polja, priko gora kud najpreči put poznava. Priko mjestâ, priko selâ mačedonskih uprečiva; zdesna ostaje grad mu Pela, Filipova polja sliva - Filipa, ki jaram stavi najprije grčkoj jur slobodi, ali većma se on proslavi, što Lesandra sina rodi, koga oružje i desnica prostriješe se dokraj svita priko grčkijeh svih granica i Istoka pridobita. Aga i ostala družba svoja na Kosovo dođe paka, glasovito polje od boja gdi ubi Miloš cara opaka. Ne ustavlja se na Kosovu negli uprav kroz Toplicu svrće k bijelom Smederovu za nać slavnu Sunčanicu, od ke, igdje put obrati, ču zamjerne i velike od liposti spovijedati jednim glasom sve jezike. Kategorija:Osman Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić